


The Twenty-Third of July

by moonlitmantras



Series: Birthday Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And Naruto has a gift for him, Banter, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Confession, Drinking, Fugaku is an embarrassed dad, Gay, Gifts, Happy Ending, Humor, It's Sasuke's birthday, It's so fluffy prepare yourself, Konoha - Freeform, Leaf Village - Freeform, M/M, Madara is a Grumpy Old Man, Mikoto adopts Naruto, No tears here, Not really but its implied, Obito is a menace, POV Third Person, SasuNaru - Freeform, Self Care, Sex Jokes, Shisui and Itachi are fucking gay, Summer, THIS IS A HAPPY FIC, The Uchiha Massacre never happens, The Uchiha's are shameless, They all lived happily ever after, Yes this is self soothing, a sprinkle of angst, cursing, it's so gay, slight angst, someone teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitmantras/pseuds/moonlitmantras
Summary: Naruto brings Sasuke a gift on his 18th birthday and the Uchiha clan is there to embarrass the shit out of him.
Relationships: Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Birthday Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988182
Comments: 34
Kudos: 300





	The Twenty-Third of July

**Author's Note:**

> ayooooo I'm horrible with summaries wouldn't you agree? forgive me I promise its worth the read.  
> this fic was inspired by this fanart (つ≧▽≦)つ  
> https://twitter.com/minort_0618/status/1079447106497073152  
> im not positive if this is the artist, i couldn't find a specific art profile even when i did an image search so if you know who the artist is please let me know in the comments!  
> enjoy! ⁽⁽◝( • ω • )◜⁾⁾

It’s a quiet and slightly humid evening in the Leaf Village. The birds have silenced their chirps and the wind gifts the residents with a cooling breeze. The stars are beginning to reveal themselves as the sun sinks into the horizon. However, tonight is not just another night, it’s a certain ninja's birthday and underneath the calm there’s a buzz of excitement. Even though the ninja makes several attempts to halt any hint of a celebration, he is out numbered. 

“Please don’t do this.” Sasuke huffs as his older brother, Itachi, sets a cake down in front of him with an apologetic smile. The icing letters read ‘Happy 18th Birthday Sasuke’ in a blue cursive font with 18 red candles parading the perimeter. 

“Sorry, Sasuke.” Itachi responds half-heartedly while tapping his younger brother's forehead with his index and middle finger, “It has already been done.”

Sasuke puffs his cheeks out in protest as the rest of his family gathers around the table. His cheeks flush as he feels his forehead tingle where Itachi’s fingers made contact. He refuses to admit that he likes it when Itachi does that. 

“Oi, lighten up lil dude!” Shisui exclaims while wrapping an arm around around Sasuke’s neck as he sits down next to him, “You’re officially an adult now, embrace the death of your childho-”

“Leave the existential dread til after we have cake!” Obito hisses at Shisui while laying a punch on his arm. Releasing his grip on Sasuke, Shisui winces and falls to his side with a dramatic ‘Ow!’. 

Shisui gives Sasuke an apologetic look, but in an instant he is on Obito, tackling him to the ground, “you’re gonna pay for that!” The curly-haired Uchiha threatens before straddling Obito, attempting to get him in a headlock. Of course, Obitio protests and tries to get free of Shisui’s grip but Shisui is fast and Obito isn’t very good at wrestling. 

Sasuke rolls his eyes as Obito and Shisui go at each other. He can’t tell who's winning but he anticipates that they will both lose at the wrath of his mother if they break anything. Sasuke looks forward to them being scolded.

“Ah, to be young.” Madara coos from the deck outside. He’s laying on his side, his head propped up with one arm while smoking through a pipe with little to no care in the world, “Try to enjoy it Sasuke, life flows like a river but passes in a blink.”

“Tsk! You’re one to talk!” Obito grumbles while struggling to get out of Shisui’s grip.

“Yeah! You should be at least 6 feet under my now!” Shisui pokes while locking his legs around Obito’s. 

Obito bites Shisui’s forearm, Shisui flinches and releases his grip slightly. Obito takes advantage of this and flips them over so he is on top of Shisui’s back now, “Yeah what’re you like...1,000 years old now? Even dirt has pity on you.”

Shisui grunts at the sudden change in power and tries to get away but fails as Obito puts all his weight on him. His arms are clasped behind his back with Obito holding him there at the wrists, “Hngh! Oi! You’re fucking heavy!” Shisui complains while gasping for air.

No one can see but Madara’s eye twitches in annoyance. He doesn’t turn around or respond because he knows if he does he will have to kill them. 

“Language.” Itachi reminds Shisui of his foul mouth with a glare. Shisui can only give an apologetic smile as the air in his lungs is being sucked out of him. 

Sasuke lifts an eyebrow at Itachi, “Says the one who dropped the F bomb in front of Mom yesterday.” The corner of Sasuke’s mouth curves upward into a smirk as Itachi’s expression morphs into one of guilt.

“I...It was an accident. Forgive me, Sasuke.” Itachi avoids eye contact out of shame that he has failed as an example to his younger brother.

“We all make mistakes.” Mikoto assures Itachi while setting down a number of plates that were occupied with a plethora of flavors of Dango, from sweet to savory to accommodate everyone's palette. She turns her attention to the wrestling men and smiles, “If you break anything, there will be consequences.” She says with a smile but all the men in the room freeze, even Madara pauses at the sudden threat. 

Obito and Shisui have halted their ruckus, they blink at each other and mutually decide that this fight is over. They would rather drop their pride than deal with the wrath of Mikoto.

Fugaku chuckles to himself under his breath at the end of the table, fully aware of what his wife is capable of. He tries to play it off that she doesn’t intimidate him but he knows that she has everyone on her leash. He clears his throat, “Alright. Shall we?” He smiles at a now blushing Sasuke, pulling a lighter from his sleeve.

Obito and Shisui sit themselves across Sasuke while Itachi plants himself next to his brother. Mikoto takes a seat next to her husband while Madara quietly sits on the other end of the table.

“Before we begin.” Madara says before Fugaku can light the candles, everyone turns their attention to him, “Izuna says to eat his portion of Dango and to make sure you eat enough cake. Or else.” Madara gives a soft nod to Sasuke with a smile that is full of affection with a sprinkle of pain that his brother can’t physically be here. 

Sasuke is a little taken back by this sudden gesture, but the warmth that builds in his chest makes him feel grateful. He’s mildly overwhelmed by the affection that has been given to him from beyond the grave. He gives Madara a nod in agreement, letting him know that he will do his best. 

“Or else? What does that mean? Is he going to haunt Sasuke if he doesn’t?” Obito butts in, “What a way to say Happy Birthday.” He judges his deceased relative while crossing his arms.

Mikoto lets out a soft giggle and Fugaku rolls his eyes, “Alright, alright. Let’s not be too hard on him.”

“Yeah, he didn’t have to say anything you know.” Shisui says as he elbows Obito in the torso. Obito winces at the sudden intrusion and nearly takes Shisui down for a round two, but he remembers Mikoto’s words and stops himself before any damage is done. He’ll settle for sticking his tongue out at Shisui for now. 

“Can we please get this over with?” Sasuke raises his voice in impatience. 

“Awh~, are you embarrassed, Sasuke-kun? It makes me want to drag it out even more.” Obito prods while using his foot to poke at Sasuke’s knee underneath the table.

“Is there a single part of you that can resist teasing Sasuke?” Itachi asks as his eyebrow starts to twitch as his younger brother grows more irritable next to him. 

“No~, it’s just as fun as teasing you.” Obito winks while bouncing his foot on Sasuke’s knee.

“Oh~, I have to agree with that one. Itachi is very fun to tease.” Shisui chimes in as he cradles his chin in the palms of his hands, his elbows rest on the table before him. He bats his eyes at Itachi as both brothers become more agitated.

“Oh, did you see what happened last week? Itachi was so embarrassed I-”

Obito is interrupted by a loud huff from the head of the table, silence befalls as Fugaku’s eye twitches, “Can we focus for 2 seconds? Hm? Do you think we can do that?” Fugaku’s glare bores into Itachi, Shisui and Obito, they straighten their backs at the intimidation. Shisui imitates zipping his mouth shut and Obito trails his eyes everywhere but at Fugaku.

With a sigh of relief Fugaku activates the lighter and lights the candles in silence. Madara stifles a chuckle that threatens to escape. Obito and Shisui sit at attention like they have just received an order to do so. Itachi obediently sits next to a flustered Sasuke. As Fugaku lights the last candle, Mikoto departs from the table for a moment to turn off all of the lights. She returns and Sasuke notices she has something in her hands but he can’t make it out since the only source of light is from the candles. 

He squints, trying to focus his vision but the candles are very warm and very bright in his face. He barely sees his mother mouth ‘3, 2, 1…’ and he braces himself for what’s going to happen next. In unison, his family begins to sing Happy Birthday to him.

“♪Happy Birthday to you♪”, Sasuke’s vision clears as he watches Itachi sing the words to him, the warm light of the candles illuminates his brother's face and Sasuke’s chest fills with a butterfly sensation.

“♪Happy Birthday to you♪”, Sasuke’s eyes trail to his left as he watches Madara mouth the words. He never thought he would see The Madara singing to him for an endless list of reasons. Sasuke doesn’t hate it but he does feel slightly out of place.

“♪Happy Birthday Dear Sasuke!♪” Sasuke’s attention is pulled further to the right as the volume raises at his name. He finds Obito’s arm wrapped around Shisui’s shoulders and Shisui’s arm mirrors him, they’re swaying together with toothy grins as they pump their free fists into the air. Sasuke can feel his cheek muscles pull up as he smiles at the hooligans. 

“♪Happy Birthday to you♪” At the final line Sasuke lands on his parents and his chest becomes tight. The way they are gazing at him is like if he is the most precious thing to exist on this planet. They look proud of him and so, so happy that Sasuke has to place his palm on his chest to feel his heart beating. He tries to take a mental picture of how his parents look in the candle light. 

“And many mooooore!♪' Hopefully-not-as-much-as-Madara-because-that’s-unnaturalllll♪'' Obito and Shisui interrupt Sasuke’s thoughts as they push out the extra line while everyone else stops singing. This earns a laugh from everyone at the table, even Sasuke and even Madara.

“Make a wish, Sasuke.” Itachi says while placing his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. 

Sasuke looks at his brother then back at the cake, he closes his eyes for a moment to focus on his wish.

“Ooo~ wanna make a bet what he’s gonna wish for?” Sasuke hears Shisui whisper to Obito. He hears Obito snicker in response. 

“I bet you it’s gonna be Nar-Ow!” Sasuke hears Obito complain and he hears his Mom giggle with a mischievous hint to it. 

Sasuke opens his eyes and blows out the candles, smoke releases as the only source of light is diminished. He hears Shisui and Obito hoot and holler in celebration. Itachi gives Sasuke’s shoulder another squeeze and Sasuke releases a smile that no one can see in the darkness. 

He is taken by surprise as a bright flash erupts for what seemed like out of nowhere. 

“Oh jesus! A goddamn warning would've been nice!” Shisui whines in the dark.

“I feel like I just looked directly into the sun!” Obito follows with his complaint.

Madara groans in discomfort but says nothing.

“Shit-”

Sasuke hears the word but where it comes from surprises him. The lights return and everyone winces, closing their eyes for a moment and blinking them to adjust to the new light. Once Sasuke’s vision returns to normal he makes eye contact with Itachi who is avoiding eye contact. 

“Did you just-”

“No.” Itachi interrupts Sasuke, averting his eyes.

“You did. I heard you.”

“You heard nothing.” 

Sasuke lifts an eyebrow in suspicion, “Then why can’t you look at me?”

Itachi’s neck tenses up as he obviously forces himself to look at his younger brother, “See? I can look at you just fine.”

“You cursed. I heard you. You said shit. You can’t lie to me, Nii-san.” Sasuke says with a triumphant smile noticing that Itachi’s eyes widened slightly. 

“Did you hear that?” Sasuke hears Obitio chime in.

“Di-Did our baby bird leave the nest?” Shisui responds with an almost genuinely shocked tone in his voice. “It’s too soon, I don’t know if I can handle it.” Shisui clutches to Obitio’s sleeve as he places his hand over his mouth as a sign of worry. 

Sasuke rolls his eyes, “To be fair, I’ve heard every single one of you curse. Including Mom, so I don’t know why you make it such a big deal.”

Mikoto’s eyes widen at her youngest son, “I have never-”

“From what I remember, Mother, last week when you dropped a carton of eggs you said, and I quote ‘You mother fucking pieces of shit’.” Sasuke states with his index finger pointed to the ceiling in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Mikoto’s mouth dropped and Fugaku’s follows right after, his attention turning to his wife, “Good Lord seriously?”

Madara lets out a laugh, “Damn Mikoto, didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Momma plays no games.” Shisui says while Obito nods in agreement. 

Itachi has his eyebrows raised at his mother, “I had faith in you.”

Mikoto huffs in defeat and gives both an apologetic smile, ”I’m sorry you had to hear that Sasuke and Itachi I’m sorry I let you down. We are just a family of foul-mouths aren't we?”

“Does that mean I have permission to curse now?” Sasuke says with an eagerness in his voice.

“Oop.” Shisui lets out with a laugh.

“Let the man curse for crying out loud!” Obito demands while mildly slamming his fist on the table.

“You want this approval for your own gain.” Itachi deflates Obito’s argument. Obito ignores him and his truth telling.

Fugaku sighs while grabbing the knife to cut the cake, “We are all adults now.” Mikoto looks at her husband and raises her eyebrow to which Fugaku just shrugs, “It’s probably better this way.”

“Fuck yes!” Shisui belts out as he fists bumps the air with both hands.

Madara shakes his head to himself as he returns to his spot on the porch, lazily laying out as he lights his pipe again.

Obito presses his hands together in a praying position, “Thank you Father for answering my prayers.” Itachi glares at him and Obito shrugs, “What? It was hard censoring myself around this infant.”

Sasuke puffs his cheeks in protest at Obito, “Oi, eat a dick.”

Itachi’s jaw physically drops at his younger brother at the vulgar slur, “Sasuke...in front of mother..”

Shisui and Obito surrender to a fit of laughter as Mikoto and Fugaku stare at Sasuke with wide eyes. Madara is in a coughing fit on the porch and Sasuke doesn’t know if it’s because of him or the tobacco. Either way, he knows he sent everyone into shock and he’s kind of proud of it. 

Fugaku is visibly shaking his head to himself as he cuts the cake, avoiding eye contact with his youngest son. Mikoto looks like she just lost a child and Itachi’s jaw is still on the floor.

“W-wasted no time! No time at all!” Shisui forces out between laughs. He resorts to laying on his back and holding his stomach to ease the fit. 

Obitos’ forehead is on the table as tears stream down his face as the giggle fit takes over, “Oh man, Sasuke I’m actually afraid of what you have stored up in that brain of yours. 

Sasuke crosses his arms and smiles triumphantly, “Don’t underestimate me.”

Itachi drags both of his hands down his face and groans in disappointment, “Sasuke..please..”

Obito throws his head back in laughter, “Jesus Christ where have you been learning all this?!”

Sasuke shrugs, “You know, around.”

Shisui sits up and makes eye contact with Obito, in unison the nod at each other, “Naruto.” They say at the same time.

Sasuke’s eye twitches and Itachi sighs in defeat, “So it is Naruto…”

“Tsk, I don’t get everything from Naruto you know!” Sasuke protests as his ears turn red.

“Uh huh, how does that lie taste?” Shisui grins at a flustered Sasuke.

“You guys are inseparable and we all know how much you lo-OW!” Obito is interrupted by Mikoto dealing a hit to the back of his head. She gives a pleasant smile but they know she’s not thinking pleasant things behind it.

Fugaku continues to cut the cake in silence, placing slices on individual plates as Mikoto begins to serve them. 

Sasuke notices the camera that takes residency next to his mother and sees the polaroid next to it, “Mom, can I see the picture you took?”

Mikoto blinks at her son at the sudden request then gives a smile while handing Sasuke the polaroid. Sasuke takes it from her hand and examines it. He can’t help but laugh as he admires the photo. Itachi is gazing at Sasuke with so much admiration in his eyes it physically hurts in his chest. Shisui and Obito are still clinging to each other, it looks like they are laughing in the photo. Madara is giving Shisui and Obito a judgemental look with an eyebrow raised. His father is smiling with hands folded in his lap. Then there’s Sasuke in the middle of blowing out the candles. He becomes embarrassed when he sees how serious his facial expression is, just about as serious as when he performs the Fireball Jutsu. However, he notices something is missing from this photo and becomes determined to correct it.

Itachi nudges Sasuke’s arm, “Can I see it?” Sasuke’s attention turns to his brother and he hands him the photo. He watches Itachi’s black colored eyes form a small sparkle, Sasuke tries to capture the moment in his head. 

Sasuke takes this moment to take a seat by his mother, Mikoto is surprised at the sudden change, but when Sasuke grabs the camera and points it at them she understands immediately. 

“You’re the only one not in the photo. I don’t like that.” Sasuke complains as he tries to position the camera properly. 

Mikoto chuckles softly and wraps her arm around Sasuke’s shoulder, planting a kiss on his temple. She admires the way her son blushes at the sudden display of affection and turns her attention to the camera. She assists her son by placing her hand on the other side of the device. 

“3, 2, 1!” Sasuke counts down, a click and a flash follows quickly after. 

“Awh, baby bird how cute!” Shisui jests as he watches the scene unfold. 

“Momma’s boy~” Obito follows in suit, they both snicker at each other.

Sasuke puffs his cheeks at them in protest, “I am not!”

“Uh-huh. Uh-huh. The lies, what do they taste like?” Obito banters while shoving a piece of cake in his mouth.

“One simply cannot ignore the cuteness, Sasuke-kun. There’s no need to be ashamed.” Shisui states matter-of-factly, Obito nods in agreement. 

Sasuke’s cheeks flush and he’s about to launch himself at them both but there’s a sudden knock at the door. Everyone stops what they're doing and turns their attention to the intrusion. 

Itachi starts to get up but Sasuke is quickly on his feet, “I got it.” Itachi gives a slight eyebrow raise at his, now very eager, younger brother. Itachi grabs a stick of Dango as he watches the scene unfold. Shisui, Obito, Madara, Mikoto and Fugaku are all watching in suspense because they weren’t expecting anyone, but it seems like Sasuke knows who it is. They hear the door open, but they can barely hear anything. Now they’re curious, a little too curious, so they start to creep closer towards the threshold. 

The family members are now piled on each other, trying to peek around the corner to see who’s at the door without Sasuke noticing. Obito is on his stomach and Madara has himself propped on Obito’s back, Shisui is right next to Itachi as they both eat the sweet Dango, Fugaku clings to the sliding door that has been left open by Sasuke and Mikoto watches from a distance with a smile. 

“We should’ve made a bet.” Shisui whispers into Itachi’s ear, both of their eyes stay glued on the door. Itachi nods in agreement as he eats another piece of Dango.

Madara tries to peer more but Obito can barely take his weight so they settle for peaking around the wooden frame. Fugaku grips it tightly as if he is watching his son being sent off to war. 

When Sasuke heard the door knock he didn’t know immediately who it was but the presence he felt was familiar. He acted on his instincts and to him, it paid off. When he slid open his front door he was met with the sun. A blonde haired idiot with whiskers on his cheeks and a smile that could lift anyone’s spirits. Sasuke tries not to stare at the bag in his hand.

Sasuke tries to play off his excitement, “Oh, Naruto-” 

“Happy Birthday Sasuke!” Naruto hollers out for the entire village to hear. Naruto smiles so brightly Sasuke thinks he might go blind, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything…” Naruto says while peering over Sasuke’s shoulder to find his entire family huddle at the door. Their facial expressions are a mix and Naruto becomes flustered, turning his attention back to the man before him.

Sasuke checks over his shoulder and glares at his embarrassing family, his ears turn a crimson red as he turns his attention back to Naruto, “No, you’re not. Ignore them, they’re stupid.”

Shisui whines out, “Oi!”

Obito follows in suit, “Hey! We can hear you!”

Marada hisses while smacking Obitio across the back of his head, “Will you shut up oh my god.” 

Naruto lets out a chuckle while his cheeks turn pink, “Sounds like you’re having fun.”

Sasuke shrugs, trying to shake off how embarrassed he feels because of his family, “I guess you could call it that. Birthday’s are just another excuse for them to tease me.”

“They need an excuse?” Naruto jests at Sasuke with a mischievous grin, earning a glare from Sasuke. “So, I uh…” Naruto trails off as he feels too many sets of eyes on him, “uh...can we go...somewhere? I won’t take too much of your time, I promise.” Naruto requests and Sasuke is relieved, anything to peel himself away from his shameless relatives.

Sasuke turns to his intruding family, “I’ll be right back you pests.”

“It’s out of love you little shit!” Obito barks underneath the weight of Madara.

“Take care of our baby bird, Naruto-kun!” Shisui yells out, maybe a little too loud. There’s an echo that Sasuke tries to ignore.

“Arms length.” Itachi states while staring a little too intensely at his younger brother, who seems to have steam coming out of his ears.

“Remember to always use protection.” Madara says with no shame.

“That’s a bit much, Madara.” Fugaku hisses from above him.

“Oh my god no, please, he’s a child!” Obito whines.

“If you don’t stop talking about my child in such ways I will have you all buried so deep in the ground that you might reach Hell’s gates.” Mikoto threatens with an aura that has a black color. Everyone freezes and silences themselves. Sasuke takes this moment to grab Naruto’s hand and make his escape.

He leads them to the dock where he had practiced his Fireball Jutsu day in and day out, dragging a laughing Naruto in tow. 

“Your family’s fun.” Naruto tries to assure his friend.

“Please don’t try to make me feel better.” Sasuke grumbles and Naruto gives an apologetic smile.

They’re facing each other at the end of the dock now. The moonlight reflects off of the water creating glimmers that look like fairies dancing on the surface. The breeze that resides in the village flows through the space between the two boys, ruffling their hair slightly. Sasuke tries not to stare at Naruto, but he can’t help that the blonde is so, so beautiful. Sasuke notices that Naruto is fidgeting and his cheeks are a tint of red.

“S-So, uh, well the reason I stopped by was to give you this.” Naruto lifts up the paper bag, shoving it in Sasuke’s direction, “It’s nothing crazy but...uh, well I saw it and I thought of you.” Naruto’s ears are a crimson red now and Sasuke tries to stop his blush from spreading with sheer will.

Sasuke reaches into the bag and pulls out a 4-pack of Onigiri that have cute faces cut out of the seaweed, they kind of look like Team 7 and he raises an eyebrow at Naruto.

“Ah! It’s not just that! Don’t look at me like that. There’s more in there, dattebayo.” Naruto huffs while crossing his arms, “I know it’s your favorite food so I made some. Honestly though I have no idea how good they are. So don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Naruto chuckles as he scratches the back of his head bashfully.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and puts the Onigiri back. He digs around and his fingers come into contact with something that feels soft. He reachess in and pulls out a small black velvet drawstring bag. He sets down the paper bag at his feet and begins to loosen the drawstring. He looks at Naruto whose face is completely flushed as he avoids eye contact with the Uchiha. Sasuke returns his attention back to the gift and reaches in the bag to pull out a back chain that has a very small black crescent moon latched onto it. 

Sasuke stares at it and its simplicity. He admires the piece, holding it by the chain in the moonlight. The pendant shifts back and forth, its black glossy finish continuing to reflect the moon just like the water. Sasuke tries to ignore how fast his heart is beating but he feels it in his throat and his ears. His stomach is doing flips and he thinks he might throw up from the emotions that bubble inside him. He stares at it in silence, to him time has stopped along with the breeze that previously flew through here. It’s as if the world stopped turning and it was just him with this necklace.

Naruto clears his throat, “Yanno, I would prefer if you just tell me you hate it to my face.”

This catches Sasuke’s attention and he makes eye contact with a blushing Naruto. He glares at the blonde and lands a hard punch to his arm. Naruto winces at the sudden attack, giving Sasuke a confused look.

“What the hell was that for?!” Naruto whines as he clutches his arm, rubbing out the pain in his bicep muscle.

“Because you’re an idiot.” Sasuke snaps.

“Haah?! I just want you to be honest with me! You haven’t said anything and I just..I-” Naruto groans in frustration.

“I love it, you idiot.” Sasuke hisses while averting his eyes. His skin that was once porcelain transitions to a rosey red. 

Naruto’s mouth clamps shut at the sudden confession and he stares at the flustered Uchiha, “Y-you do? Really?” Relief befalls Naruto’s tone and Sasuke can’t get himself to look at him directly.

“Y-yes.” Sasuke makes intense eye contact with the dock below him. He tells himself that he may never be able to look at Naruto without completely unraveling ever again.

Naruto does something that looks like a fist pump but Sasuke doesn't look up to confirm his assumption. “Well, do you need help putting it on then?” 

Sasuke hadn’t noticed he was clutching the necklace to his chest but when he does he takes that moment to look at the piece once more before handing it to Naruto. His heartbeat continues to beat like a loud drum and he wonders if Naruto can hear it. 

Sasuke feels the necklace slip from his grip as Naruto takes it. Sasuke feels a shift in air pressure change as Naruto stands behind him. He hears him fidget with the clamp and Sasuke tries really hard to get his shit together. Naruto is his best friend that he has had feelings for since the beginning of time but he can’t get himself to tell the blonde. He’s afraid of ruining their friendship but he’s also afraid of how much longer he’ll be able to hold it in. He feels like a ticking time bomb. 

He watches as Naruto drapes the necklace over his head, placing the pendant in the center of his clavicle. He feels Naruto fidget with the clamp at the base of his hairline, there’s a small click and Naruto is in front of him again. Smiling almost a little too bright for Sasuke. 

“So? How does it feel?” Naruto asks while lacing his fingers behind his head. 

Sasuke tries to ignore the look in Naruto’s eyes, it’s almost the same look Itachi had earlier when they were singing Happy Birthday to him. Sasuke’s true feelings are too embarrassing to express and he wonders how he’s going to answer Naruto without it feeling like a lie. 

“Light.” Sasuke responds and he wants to drown himself in the water.

Naruto’s eyebrow lifts, “What kind of response is that? Light? What does that mean?” 

Sasuke rolls his eyes as his cheeks feel warm, “Ugh, I don’t know. Forget it, alright? I like it so thank you, usuratonkachi.” 

Naruto huffs in response to the insult, “Well I’m glad you like it then.” Naruto shifts his weight back and forth between legs. Sasuke notices that Naruto’s eyes have gone into a deep thought and Sasuke wants to ask but he doesn’t. He’s afraid of the things that are bouncing around in that dense head of Naruto’s.

Sasuke takes a breath, “Look-”

“Listen-” Naruto says at the same time, they both stop their thoughts and blink at each other.

“You go first.” Sasuke insists.

“No you-”

“It’s my birthday.” Sasuke rebuttals with a grin. 

Naruto huffs in frustration, shoving his hands in his sweatpants that Sasuke tries not to stare at too hard. Naruto begins to pace a little, “I don’t know how to go about this. It’s awkward.” 

Sasuke’s eyebrow raises at the honesty and is slightly concerned for what Naruto is about to tell him, “Just spit it out. It’s just me.”

Naruto grumbles and scrunches his nose at Sasuke, “It’s because it’s you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke notices the seriousness in Naruto’s voice and swallows, “You can tell me anything. You know that.”

Naruto pulls his hands from his pockets and drags them down his face, “Agh, it’s just that, it could change everything and that scares me. I-I have another gift for you but...I don’t know…”

Sasuke’s chest fills with anxiety fairies, they swirl and scurry as adrenaline pumps through his veins. Sasuke notices that there’s nothing else in the paper bag and Naruto doesn’t seem to be holding anything else on him. He also notices the way the t-shirt he’s wearing reveals the blonde’s collarbone and Sasuke tries to tell himself that it doesn’t bother him. 

Sasuke places a hand on his hip and takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly, “Whatever it is, I’m sure I’ll love it.” He tries to sound reassuring and he hopes that Naruto can’t detect the shakes in his voice.

Naruto is looking out to the lake as his fingers fidget with each other, “Promise me you won’t hate me.”

Sasuke lifts an eyebrow, “Naruto you know-”

“Promise me.” Naruto demands while his eyes remain focused on the moonlit water.

Sasuke is a little taken back by the intensity but sighs in surrender, “Okay. I promise.”

Naruto lets out a shaky breath, “Close your eyes.”

Sasuke’s heart feels like it drops to his ass at the sudden demand. He watches Naruto and notices the expression the blonde wears is one of serious intent. Sasuke tells himself to remain calm and to not get too excited, even though the way Naruto is ordering around makes him feel some type of way in his gut. His heart beats unnaturally fast and he tells himself that he’s okay even though he definitely feels like he might explode at any given moment. He inhales deeply and exhales just the same as he obeys the order. 

With his vision impaired he can hear things more clearly. The wind ruffling the leaves across the pond, the water lapping against the dock, the birds chirping in the distance and the faint sound of clothing being ruffled. Sasuke assumes Naruto is moving and swallows dryly. The anticipation makes his stomach churn and he wishes that whatever Naruto wants to do he would get it over with already to release him from this agony. Sasuke is about to complain but refrains when he hears Naruto inhale and exhale.

Sasuke’s fingers begin to fidget at the sound of the shaky breath. Sasuke can’t shut off his sensory skills so he can’t stop himself from analyzing everything he hears. He wonders why Naruto is so nervous but then he remembers how nervous he is and decides to drop the judgement. 

Suddenly he feels Naruto’s presence become very close to him. He can even feel Naruto’s breath on his face and he does everything in his power to stop his automatic need to back away. His reflexes are screaming at him to back up but he ignores them successfully. He doesn’t move, he just waits, patiently. 

Then, it happens and Sasuke does everything in his power to not buckle at the knees. Naruto’s lips are planted on his and he thinks he might be dreaming. To Sasuke’s surprise, they’re soft and the perfect fit against Sasuke’s. He feels the hint of pressure against his own lips and seizes the opportunity to return the favor. He notices Naruto’s sharp inhale at the surprise of his cooperation. Sasuke notes the faint smell of Ichraku’s ramen paired with a flowery note, to his surprise. It feels comforting and familiar, he wishes he can stay here forever. 

However, Naruto pulls away slowly and their lips depart with a quiet smacking noise. Sasuke opens his eyes to find Naruto’s ocean blue and the reality of what just happened sinks in. In unison, their cheeks rise in temperature as the shade of red takes over, but they don’t break eye contact. 

Sasuke has many questions and he can tell Naruto does too. He can see that Naruto is genuinely shocked that Sasuke didn’t push him away. Sasuke’s eyes search in the blue iris that are protected by long eyelashes. He doesn’t know what he’s looking for but he knows that the way Naruto is looking at him, he knows that their friendship has bloomed into something new this evening. Sasuke bites the bottom of his lip as he tries to rationalize the thoughts scurrying through his head and he can physically see Naruto gulp.

“Uh, so, I uh…” Naruto stutters while holding eye contact, “It’s...that...was...uh…” Naruto takes a deep breath as he scrunches his nose at his own failure to communicate. Sasuke chews on his bottom lip harder so that he doesn’t laugh. Naruto’s eyes are fidgeting back and forth as he searches Sasuke’s, for what he doesn’t know either. “Fuck, um, you..?” Naruto breaks eye contact and closes his eyes in frustration, his chest puffs out as he takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

Sasuke pities the blonde and tries to help, “It was...good.” Sasuke’s ears turn a fiery red and he wants to once again jump into the pond. 

Naruto’s eyes snap open and they’re locked on Sasuke’s again, “G-good? Then..you..wai-”

“Yup.” Sasuke interrupts, knowing what Naruto’s trying to decipher. 

Naruto shakes his head slightly at the interrupting, “Wha-, for how long-”

“Since the beginning.” Sasuke states calmly. He doesn’t know where this sudden wave of bravery came from but he doesn’t stop himself. He’s been holding all of this in for over 15 years and since Naruto took the first step, he sees no need to keep this information to himself. He can’t stop himself from feeling embarrassed though and that shows on the color of his skin.

“The beginning?! Wait, what?!” Naruto’s voice echoes and hangs heavy in the air as his eyebrows furrow in bewilderment. “What do you mean since the beginning? This whole time? You mean this whole time? N-no, no you definitely hated me...you definitely hated me...right?”

Sasuke averts his eyes to his feet as he remembers the beginning of their friendship and he smiles, “You’re right. I did hate you.” He returns his gaze to the blushing blonde in front of him, “I hated that I liked you.”

Naruto’s jaw physically drops and Sasuke can see his eyes searching for the punchline that never comes, “What?! Jesus! I don’t believe-holy shit, seriously?!” Naruto puts his hands in his hair as his eyes widen slightly at the confession.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, “When I was a kid, I was always told that if someone was mean to me it means that they like me.” He fidgets with a strand of hair as his cheeks succumb to the color red, “That’s actually really fucked up now that I think about it, but it was definitely a truth of mine. I liked you, a lot and it pissed me off. I liked that you were the only one brave enough to challenge me. And…” Sasuke trails off to release a smile at the flooding memories, “I liked that you called me out on my bullshit. It was...fun and you never stopped. So neither did I.”

Naruto’s jaw couldn’t possibly drop any further at Sasuke’s words but he doesn’t react. He soaks in what Sasuke is saying and tries to hide the superfluous amount of energy that is building inside him. He’s excited and relieved, but also very taken back and feels that he has to retrace every waking moment he has had with Sasuke. The thing is, no one was around to match words to what Naruto was feeling and what it meant. It didn’t register until he was officially on a team with Sasuke that his feelings weren’t purely platonic. He thought he would have to bear this burden for the rest of his life and he hated that. That’s why he took a chance today and he’s relieved that he did. 

Naruto takes in the image of Sasuke before him and the affection he has for this man hits him hard. He’s tempted to kiss him again but he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to stop if he does. Naruto bites his bottom lip as Sasuke struggles to keep eye contact, “I feel like it’s my birthday and I just got the greatest gift I could ever ask for.” Naruto says with a warm smile, “Seriously, I never thought you would ever, EVER think of me this way. I always thought I would have to like you from the shadows. This is-this is crazy! Like what? Are we-? Are we doing this? Are we really-?”

Sasuke tilts his head as the corner of his mouth curves into a smirk, his eyebrow lifts, “I don’t know, are you asking me?” The question hangs heavy in the air and Naruto becomes visibly flustered. 

“A-am I asking you-” Naruto struggles with his words.

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Naruto?” Sasuke ignores the cringe that screams in the back of his head as he aids the idiot in front of him.

“FFF, I, uh, Geez, I-Oof, Ugh!” Naruto’s blush couldn’t get any more intense and Sasuke can tell he’s starting to sweat. Naruto gulps, inhales deeply and exhales slowly. He stares at Sasuke with a fire in his eyes and grabs both of Sasuke’s hands, giving them a soft squeeze, “W-Will you go out with me, Sasuke?” 

Sasuke stifles a laugh that threatens his throat and returns the hold on Naruto’s hands, “Yes, you idiot.” He can see the steam rising from the top of Naruto’s head and his ears. He wonders if Naruto can see the same in him.

Naruto’s body settles in relief and he sighs while keeping his hold on Sasuke, “Okay, great, glad that’s over. Can you drown me now? So I don’t embarrass myself even more?”

Sasuke rolls his eyes and shakes his head in disapproval, “That would ruin my birthday, so maybe another day.” Naruto laughs and Sasuke follows, the tension in the air dissipates. 

“Oh shit! I should take you back home shouldn’t I? Your family’s probably moments away from sending out a search team.” Naruto gives a nervous smile at the thought of being hunted by Sasuke’s clan.

“I doubt that, they’re probably making stupid bets on who can get drunk the fastest by now.” Sasuke huffs in annoyance and he notices that Naruto is still holding his hands. He has an idea and something warm inside him flutters, “Do you...want to come back with me? We have cake and Dango.”

Naruto blinks as he registers what Sasuke is asking, he smiles proudly, “Sure. That sounds fun, but um, are you-, uh, is your family…?”

Sasuke lifts an eyebrow in confusion and then nods as he realizes what Naruto is really getting at, “You mean, are they okay with this?” He glances at their holding hands then back to Naruto’s eyes, “Yeah, I think they’ve been anticipating it.” Sasuke smiles as he releases a hand to grab the paper bag at his feet. He keeps one clamped to Naruto’s and begins to walk back to his home.

Naruto trails behind him as he prepares himself for what is about to concur, “Seriously? You told them about your feelings for me?”

Sasuke puffs his cheeks out in protest, “No, I’m just not very good at hiding my emotions and they’re vultures. Blood-sucking nosey vultures that will do anything to pester me. Even if it means acting like they don’t know something.”

Naruto lets out a nervous chuckle as he walks side by side, hand in hand with none other than Sasuke Uchiha, “I think this is the first time I’ve ever been nervous to be around your family.”

“I could lie to you and tell you to not be nervous if you want.” Sasuke says with a playful tone.

“That doesn’t help at all, jerk!” Naruto huffs at a smirking Sasuke.

“You’ll be fine.” Sasuke reassures him while gently squeezing Naruto’s hand, “If you’re able to banter with them you’ll survive.”

Naruto softly caresses his thumb against Sasuke’s hand, “Well, if they’re anything like you I’m gonna wipe the floor with them!”

Sasuke’s eye twitches and he tries to ignore the affectionate gesture that tickles his hand, “Oi, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“What? Don’t lie! My one-liners are significantly better than yours!” Naruto argues with confidence. 

Sasuke scoffs at him, “I was considering helping you when it came to my family but now I think I’ll just feed you to the wolves.”

“Wait, Sasuke, no-” Naruto whines and pouts his bottom lip out.

Sasuke glares at him and tries to ignore the screaming schoolgirl that’s having a seizure in the back of his head, “To. The. Wolves.”

Naruto pouts his lip out further as his eyes begin to sparkle and he continues to whine, “Sasuke-kunnn! Don’t be so mean!” 

“You are the one-”

“Sasuke? Naruto?”

Both boys halt in their tracks as the familiar feminine voice drops a heavy weight of reality right on their blissful bickering. Sasuke can feel sweat between his and Naruto’s palm but he can’t tell if it’s his sweat or his boyfriends. Naruto’s entire body has tensed up and as far as Sasuke knows he’s become a statue. 

Sasuke swallows as he turns his head to find his pink haired teammate standing with wide, confused eyes and he notices the bag in her hands. Naruto has not moved and Sasuke wonders if he’s seriously going to have to navigate through this situation alone.

“What’re you guys-” Sasuke watches as Sakura’s green eyes jump from their holding hands, to the bag Sasuke is holding, to Naruto, to Sasuke and it repeats for what feels like hours. Sasuke can hear Naruto swallow as a bead of sweat trickles down his temple. He watches as Sakura’s head fills with a lot of questions in the silence that befalls the three teammates and Sasuke wishes he could escape with no consequences. He watches her fidget with the bag in her hands as her eyes continue to try to unravel the puzzle in front of her.

Sasuke lets go of Naruto’s hand to properly face Sakura, Naruto remains frozen in his stance, “Yo, Sakura. What’re you doing out so late?”

Sakura breaks from her swirling thoughts and makes eye contact with Sasuke. He can see that she’s hurt but more than that she’s confused and he understands. He doesn’t like this situation but he understands that it needed to happen sooner or later.

“What’s going on here?” She asks, ignoring Sasuke’s question.

Sasuke glances at a pale Naruto then back at Sakura, “We all know that I’ve never been one to sugar-coat things. So I will tell you the truth if you’re prepared to hear it, Sakura.” The wind picks up and ruffles their hair as Sasuke’s statement hangs with a weight.

“Sasuke…” Naruto whispers out loud, not in protest but in a request. A request to not be so harsh to Sakura. To make it as easy as possible so she doesn’t completely lose herself in the heartbreak. Sasuke tells himself that he will try to honor Naruto’s request but he knows he can’t make any promises.

“Tell me the truth. I can take it, I promise.” Sakura states with a shaky confidence.

Sasuke takes what she says at face value, “Naruto and I are dating.”

Sakura’s eyes widen and Sasuke can see a faint blush on her cheeks, “I don’t understand. Since when? How? Why? Naruto? You’re dating Naruto? I don’t-”

“Since today.” Sasuke interrupts Sakura’s rambling.

Sakura clenches her fist around the paper bag, “I don’t understand, Sasuke. How did this-I thought you-”

“You thought I hated Naruto, right?” Sasuke interrupts Sakura again. To this Sakura softly nods a yes, Sasuke continues, “I did hate him, but not for the reasons you think. As shocking as this may sound, it is the truth.” Sasuke pauses for a moment, glancing at a statued Naruto then back at Sakura, “I’ve always liked him. The reason it looked like I hated him was because I didn’t understand what my actual feelings were.”

Sakura’s eyes begin to tear up and she tries to hold them back, “Is this real? Are you seriously telling me that you’ve had...you’ve had feelings for Naruto? This whole time?”

“Yes. I’m serious.” Sasuke states with little to no emotion in his expression, “Sorry, Sakura, but I’ve never felt about you the way that you’ve felt about me.” 

“Sasuke.” Naruto breaks his silence and grabs Sasuke’s bicep, “That’s a bit-”

“Naruto.” Sakura interrupts, earning both boys attention, “It’s fine.”

Naruto pauses for a moment before releasing his grip, fully turning to face Sakura for the first time, “I’m sorry, Sakura. I know this must be hard…and I don’t know if this helps but I was just as surprised too.”

“And you?” Sakura asks through gritted teeth, “This whole time too?”

Naruto blinks at her sudden question and sighs, “Well, yes and no I guess...it’s kind of complicated.” He answers while scratching the back of his head while wearing a sheepish grin.

Sakura takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly and begins to close the distance between her and her teammates. Both boys stiffen, preparing themselves for whatever wrath she bestows on them. Naruto gulps and Sasuke watches her every move. Her gaze stays on the floor in front of her as she inches closer with every step. Sasuke tries to not step back as his reflexes beg him to. She stops when she’s an arms length distance from them both and holds out the paper bag to Sasuke. Naruto blinks at the gesture and Sasuke’s expression softens as she avoids eye contact.

“Look, as much as this hurts, as much as this confuses me and even pisses me off a little…” Sakura trails off and lifts her gaze to meet Sasuke’s, “I just want you to be happy.” She gives a warm and genuine smile that is only a little forced, “Happy Birthday, Sasuke.” 

To say Sasuke and Naruto are surprised would be an understatement. They were fully prepared for at least one brutal hit to the face. 

Sasuke hesitates but takes the bag from Sakura’s hand, “Thank you, Sakura.”

She clasps her hands in front of her and smiles, turning her gaze to Naruto, “I never thought that it would come to this. I do hate you a little bit you know.” Naruto flinches at her statement but her smile is gentle, “Just so we’re clear, if you end up hurting Sasuke I will be the first one in line to deal the first blow.” Her eyebrow twitches as Naruto takes a half step back.

“Geez, Sakura I’m not that terrible.” Naruto says with a shake in his voice.

Sakura’s face relaxes and this time her smile is warm, “Deep down inside and I mean deep, deep down, I know that.” She turns her attention back to Sasuke, “You can open that now, if you want.”

Naruto crosses his arms as he tries to sort out his conflicting feelings of whether to argue with Sakura or not. He decides to just turn his attention to the gift she has given Sasuke. 

Sasuke is hesitant because the tension in the air is heavy and light at the same time. He decides that the only way around it is to focus the attention on the gift. So he digs through and pulls out another pack of Onigiri, to which he can’t help but release a small chuckle.

“Hah?! We had the same idea, Sakura-chan!” Naruto yells while pointing at the Onigiri. 

Sakura’s eye twitches in dissatisfaction, “Oh, is that so…” Her tone says she's about a half step away from dealing a blow to the back of Naruto’s head.

“I doubt yours are going to be nearly as good as hers though, Naruto.” Sasuke states with a lifted eyebrow and to that Sakura blushes.

“Oi! Don’t be rude!” Naruto huffs and crosses his arms, “But you’re probably right, dattebayo.”

Sakura lets out a soft giggle as she embraces the compliment, “Let me guess, you used ramen as a flavoring for one?”

Naruto pouts his bottom lip out in protest while his eyebrow twitches, “Maybe…” Sasuke stifles a laugh and Sakura can’t help but chuckle at an embarrassed Naruto.

Sasuke puts the Onigiri back in the bag and finds a black pouch with the Uchiha crest on it. He pulls it out and examines it, the quality of the pouch was top tier. It was meant for the battlefield.

“It’s a medical bag. Inside there’s medicinal food pills, poison antidotes, bandages and things of the like. I remember you complaining last month that you wanted something like that but you hated how the medicine bags looked so I…” Sakura trails off and tucks her hair behind her ear, “I made you one.”

Sasuke stares at Sakura as she averts her eyes, “Thank you, Sakura. It’s perfect.”

“Sheesh, making my gift look pathetic Sakura-chan!” Naruto complains while lacing his fingers behind his head.

Sakura smiles triumphantly while placing her hands on her hips, “What can I say? I’m an excellent gift-giver.” 

Sasuke places the pouch back in the paper bag, along with the Onigiri while Naruto and Sakura bicker. He smiles to himself at the sight of his teammates not hating each other. He feels the chain around his neck shift causing goosebumps to scatter across his skin. 

“Sakura.” Sasuke interrupts the two, gaining their attention, “Do you like cake?”

Sakura raises her eyebrow at the odd question, “Uh, sure, why?”

“Ooohh, wanna come back to Sasuke’s and have some birthday cake?” Naruto chimes in, earning a side glare from the Uchiha. 

“We have Dango too, if you’re interested.” Sasuke adds while Naruto gives an apologetic smile.

Sakura blushes and fidgets with the edge of her shirt, “I’m not intruding?”

Sasuke and Naruto look at each other then back at Sakura, “Not at all. I’m inviting you, aren’t I?” Sasuke simply states at a flustered Sakura.

“Yeah! It’ll be fun, c’mon Sakura-chan!” Naruto begs with a bright smile that Sasuke stares at a little too long.

She gazes at them both with a smile, “Sure.” 

They begin to walk, Sasuke in the middle of the two, “I have to warn you. My family isn’t exactly easy to deal with.”

“Oi! You were just telling me that you were going to feed me to them! Now you’re being all nice to Sakura?! Unfair, Sasuke.” Naruto grumbles while walking with his hands behind his head.

“That’s because you asked for it.” Sasuke snaps back.

Sakura notices the black chain around Sasuke’s neck and finds the crescent moon pendant hanging at his clavicle, “Sasuke, who got you that necklace? It’s pretty.” She notices how quickly Naruto shuts up and how the tips of Sasuke’s ears turn pink. 

Sasuke’s eyes find Sakura’s, “Naruto gave it to me.” He tries not to make it awkward but the color of his skin betrays him as it turns a shade of pink.

Sakura follows in suit as her cheeks match the color of her hair, “Oh, I see..”

“Not too bad huh Sakura?” Naruto asks proudly, ignoring how uncomfortable the other two are.

Sasuke notices she forces a smile, “Not bad at all, it’s beautiful.” She turns her gaze in front of her and tries not to surrender to the negative thoughts that threaten this light-hearted moment. “Where did you get it?” She asks, trying to move the moment along.

Sasuke thanks her and he hopes that she can read his mind.

“Remember when we visited the Land of Moon a few months ago? I found it at a small shop there. It was really hard trying to get it without any of you noticing, dattebayo.” Naruto mumbles as he reminisces about lying to his entire team.

“So that’s why you were acting so strange!” Sakura exclaims while remembering that specific mission. 

Naruto wraps an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders, “You were on my ass the entire time, I almost gave up!”

Sasuke rolls his eyes and tries not to react to the sudden display of affection, “It’s your own fault. Your excuse was that you weren’t feeling well so of course we couldn’t just let you run off on your own, idiot.”

Sakura takes in the sight of Naruto’s arm draped over Sasuke and it's the first time it has a different meaning. She tries to play off the intrusive thoughts that flood her mind and the blood that trickles down her nostrils. She’s not imagining things she shouldn’t imagine, no, she’s not imaging what happens behind closed doors. That would be rude, right?

“Sakura, your nose is bleeding.” Sasuke breaks her train of thought and she finds that both boys are staring at her.

“Uh, oh! Oh my, that’s embarrassing.” Sakura plays it off, using a cloth to wipe away the blood. 

“Are you okay?” Naruto asks, his tone concerned.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” She waves them off, “This happens sometimes, you know, when the weather gets warm and...stuff.” She lets out a small laugh as her inner voice screams in embarrassment and shame.

Sasuke looks at her like he doesn’t believe her and Naruto looks convinced. She sighs inwardly to herself in relief as they come face to face with Sasuke’s front door. Inside, they hear muffled voices and laughter that follows. Naruto and Sakura brace themselves as Sasuke slides the door open, earning a rambunctious welcome.

“Well, well. We thought you were never coming back!” Obito yells from the porch.

“Get swept off your feet aye?” Shisui pokes.

“Welcome back Sasuke.” His mother says with a smile.

“Don’t be shy, how did it go?” Itachi asks eagerly, Sasuke notices the bottle of Sake in the middle of the table. 

“Spare us the details, son.” Fugaku says through tired eyes and flushed cheeks.

“The details are essential! What’re you? A nun?” Shisui teases, his words slurring. 

“Privacy is an important thing to respect.” Madara states from the patio, still in his lazy position.

“Says the fossil!” Obito barks while nudging Madara’s shoulder with his bare feet. Sasuke notices Obito’s entire body freeze and knows the glare Madara is giving him. 

“You’re all wasted, aren’t you?” Sasuke asks but doesn’t need an answer because everyone’s cheeks are flushed and the bottles of Sake keep growing as Sasuke takes in more of the scenery. 

“Oh shit! No way!” Shisui yells out as Naruto and Sakura quietly take their stance behind Sasuke.

“Naruto, Sakura, welcome.” Itachi gives a warm smile and moves to make room for them to sit.

“Please, come in! There’s cake, would you like some? Anything to drink?” Mikoto waves them to come further in while she gets up to retrieve the cake from the refrigerator. 

“Oi! Naruto!” Obito yells a little too loud, earning a hush from Fugaku but its an empty, drunken threat, “C’mere, c’mere!” Obito eagerly waves for Naruto to join him on the porch.

“Do not.” Sasuke barks at Naruto then turns his attention to drunk Obito, “You. Stop. Whatever it is you’re scheming.”

Naruto and Sakura are stiff behind Sasuke, unsure of where to start, who to talk to or where to put their bodies. They follow Sasuke’s lead and say a prayer, or two.

“Quit being a shit! I have a question for him!” Obito huffs and Madara kicks him off the porch into the garden. He lands with a loud OOF. 

Shisui takes a seat next to Itachi so one side of the table is empty real estate. 

Sasuke lets out a big sigh and glances over his shoulder at Naruto, “Wolves.” He glances over his other shoulder to look at Sakura, “Feel free to lay hands on anyone at any time.”

Naruto gives a nod in agreement and Sakura follows suit. 

Mikoto returns to the table with the cake and pats the seat next to her, “Sakura, come get some cake.” 

Sakura smiles politely and sits next to Mikoto, to which Sasuke follows then Naruto. They get comfortable at the table as Mikoto serves the two. 

Naruto’s eyes sparkle at the cake in front of him, “Oooh! This looks so good! Did you make this Mrs.-”

“Please, call me Mikoto.” She requests with a gentle smile, “And yes, I did make it.”

Naruto hesitates but smiles brightly, to which Sasuke catches a glimpse of and tries not to stare too long. He knows he won’t be able to get away with anything now that he’s surrounded by pestering eyes. 

“So delicious!” Sakura sighs in satisfaction at the first bite.

Mikoto soaks up the compliments while a motherly smile while they enjoy her cake, “It’s so hard to bake stuff for Sasuke since he doesn’t have a sweet tooth. So, thank you.” Sasuke gives an apologetic smile to his mom.

Sasuke hadn’t noticed Obito’s return to the table but when he does it's too late. He’s already whispering something in Naruto’s ear and Sasuke’s chest tightens as Naruto’s ears turn red.

“You sneaky bitch!” Shisui complains from across the table while he pours Itachi a shot, “What did you tell him?! Look what you’ve done to his little ears!”

Obito falls onto his back in laughter after Naruto drags his hand down his blushing face. Naruto tries to keep his calm but he knows how intense his blush is right now. How could he hold it back? Obito is shameless.

“Be nice to Sasuke’s friends.” Itachi demands before taking the shot of Sake, but the demand doesn’t reach the laughing Obito.

Sasuke peers over, trying to make eye contact with Naruto but the blonde avoids him at all costs. Staring at his lap as the blush travels to his neck.

“Friends.” Obito repeats through fits of laughter, “Yeah, sure.” He’s clutching his stomach and now Sasuke’s ears are turning red.

“Obito, why are you such an asshole?” Sasuke bites the rhetorical question as he tries to fight the blush that threatens him.

“Nice necklace.” Sasuke hears a voice behind him and it’s Madara reaching over to grab a flask of Sake. Madara returns to his spot on the porch without another word and it takes everything in Sasuke to not kick him in the groin.

“Oh, Sasuke. That necklace is beautiful. Who got it for you, love?” Mikoto asks innocently, not aware of the sneering glares that peer at him from his younger relatives. 

“Yeah, Sasuke, which one got it for you? Hmmmm?” Shisui jests while poking him underneath the table with his foot.

Obito’s laugh has died down to scattering snickers, “Can I take a wild guess?”

“You can take a hike, actually.” Itachi defends his brother and Sasuke sighs in relief. 

“Oh~ I’m so scared big brother is gonna beat me up~” Obito clutches the clothing on his chest in a fake display of fear.

“You are all so annoying.” Sasuke hisses and turns his attention to his mom who was genuinely asking, “Naruto got it for me.”

Naruto hasn’t looked up since Obito was in his ear and he thinks he’ll stay that way for the rest of the night. Sakura unapologetically eats her cake, acting like none of this is her business but she does feel bad for Naruto since she can’t save him.

There’s a moment of silence between the family members and Sasuke finds this odd until Mikoto holds out her palm and Fugaku places a few pieces of money in it. Sasuke is confused by these actions and the smile that Mikoto has paired it with.

“Son of a bitch!” Shisui yells as he places a few loose coins in Itachi’s palm.

“Pay up Grandpa!” Obito hands out his open palm to Madara. Madara’s back is to him as he throws the money over his shoulder, causing Obito to scramble to pick it all up. 

Naruto looks up now and registers what’s going on, he wonders if it’s possible to die from blushing too much.

“What the fuck? Mom? Itachi? What the hell?” Sasuke furrows his brows at his family's exchange.

“Sorry, son.” Was all Fugaku could muster up.

“We couldn’t help but make a bet after the way you left!” Shisui says through laughter, “I thought for sure Naruto wasn’t capable of giving meaningful gifts. Sorry, man. I am a fool.” Shisui gives Naruto an apologetic smile.

“Madara bet that you wouldn’t admit who gave you what gift.” Obito proud states while counting the coins in his hand. 

Sasuke turns his attention to his mom, “And you? What did you bet?”

“That’s not important, dear. What’s important is that you’re having a good birthday, yes?” Mikoto dismisses the question entirely, redirecting the conversation.

Sasuke’s eye twitches, “This isn’t over, mother.”

Naruto laughs nervously while shoving pieces of cake in his mouth so he would have an excuse to not speak. Sakura is enjoying the energy in this room.

“So, Sasuke. Are you two official?”

“FFFT, Christ Itachi you could’ve at least fluffed that up a little bit!” Shisui laughs at a drunken Itachi. 

“If I want to know something, I will ask.” Itachi says through a twitching smile.

“Oh my god.” Sasuke drags his hands down his face in despair.

“Yes.” Everyone turns their attention to Naruto who is now sitting up straight with confidence, “Yes, we’re together.” Naruto turns his attention to Fugaku and Mikoto, “I’m sorry I guess I should have asked you first, but, um, if it’s not too late and if it’s alright with you…” Naruto trails off as he realizes how many pairs of black colored eyes are one him.

Mikoto is giddy in her seat, “Of course it’s okay!” She drapes a hand on her husband's shoulder, “Right, dear?”

Sasuke is looking at Naruto as if he is just seeing him for the first time. The way he stated it so proudly that they’re together makes Sasuke’s chest flutter. Sasuke gently places his hand on Naruto’s knee for reassurance, this earns him one of those bright smiles that Sasuke can barely handle. He feels Naruto relax under his touch.

“I don’t care. Just...not in the house.” Fugaku says through slurred words.

Sasuke snaps his attention to his father but before he could say anything Itachi inserts himself, “Dad, it sounds like you’re saying something that I don’t think you’re trying to say. Try again. Try harder, this time.” Itachi demands.

Fugaku lifts an eyebrow at his oldest son, his expression slightly confused but then it clicks, “Ah, I’m sorry.” He looks at Sasuke whose expression has a hint of fear, “That’s not what I mean just…” Fugaku’s face flushes, “I expect this from everyone, just, don't do anything...unholy in here.”

“Oh my god.” Shisui cinges.

“Everyone except you, you mean.” Obito banters and Fugaku throws a cushion across the table at him.

"It's my house." Fugaku argues.

“I want to stop thinking about my younger brother this way, so if you could all just stop talking.” Itachi complains while setting his forehead on the table as his ears turn red.

Sasuke’s face contorts in disgust at his father, “Oh my god, Dad.”

“Look, I don’t need you all to complain.” Fugaku turns his gaze to Shisui and Itachi, “Especially you two.”

“Ohohoho, caught!” Obito laughs and points at a now blushing Shisui.

Fugaku turns his attention to a cringing Sasuke and a nervously laughing Naruto, “I just don’t want my house to be a brothel okay?”

Mikoto smacks Fugaku’s bicep and he winces, “Fugaku!”

Sakura keeps her handkerchief placed on her nose as the blood continues to stream. 

Naruto covers his mouth with his hands as he laughs as Sasuke hides his face in his hands. “There are so many things here that I could have gone my entire life without knowing.” Sasuke groans from behind his palms, “Itachi, Shisui, please don’t make eye contact with me for the next 48 hours. Don't even breathe in my direction.”

Naruto leans over to whisper in Sasuke’s ear, “What do you mean? Maybe we could get some pointers.”

Sasuke flinches away and smacks the back of his hand to Naruto’s chest, earning a wince in response, “Oh my god you’re one of them.” 

Naruto snickers to himself while rubbing out the pain on his chest, “What? Free education.”

“Naruto!” Sasuke hisses but he can’t fully hold back the laugh builds in his throat. He lowers his voice to a whisper, “That’s my brother!”

“Brother?” Itachi lifts his head from the table, his forehead has a red mark from where it met the table, “What about brother? That’s me.” 

“You are so drunk.” Shisui laughs while poking Itachi’s flushed cheek.

“N-nothing, Itachi.” Sasuke glares at Naruto and gives a half-assed smile to Itachi, hoping to shake him off.

“You’re lying.” Itachi looks at Shisui with sad eyes, his bangs in disarray, “My brother is lying to me.”

“Oi, you’re lucky I’m even talking to you right now!” Sasuke argues while Itachi tries to gain pity.

Shisui snorts while he laughs, “Let the lovebirds have their secrets.” Giving Itachi’s back a reassuring rub.

Sasuke notices the gesture and glares at Shisui then scans everyone at the table, “You’ve all lost my trust.”

“Aw, don’t be like that!” Obito whines and places his hands in a praying position, “Forgive us, Sasuke-kun. We are foul-mouthed and sexually driven, it’s in our blood!”

Sakura lets out soft whine behind the bloodied handkerchief as the table erupts with groans of disapproval. 

“Is this my destiny?” Sasuke asks out loud, to no one specifically, while staring into his lap.

“Not a terrible one.” Naruto states for everyone to hear.

Obito places a hand on the blondes shoulder in approval, “Welcome to the family.”

“That’s enough of that, I’m retiring for the night and I hope that I don’t remember any of this.” Fugaku grumbles while rising from the table, “And Naruto. Sakura.” Fugaku makes eye contact with the both of them and gives a smile, “Thank you, for being in Sasuke’s life. Goodnight.” He makes his exit quick and Sasuke notes the tips of his father's ears are a shade of red.

“Aw, well isn’t that just darling.” Obito coos.

“Will you both be staying the night?” Mikoto innocently asks Sakura and Naruto. 

There are heavy footsteps that come at an alarming speed and Fugaku is in the threshold of the hallway where he had just disappeared, “Mikoto, dear, I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

Mikoto raises an eyebrow of skepticism, “Uh huh, go to bed dear.”

“But-”

Mikoto’s eyebrow twitches and Fugaku sighs in defeat, obeying the silent order. 

With the handkerchief on her nose, Sakura gives an apologetic smile, “For my health, I think it would be best if I went home.”

Mikoto lets out a small laugh and places her palm on Sakura’s back, “I understand dear. And you, Naruto?”

Sasuke turns his attention to Naruto, once again all eyes are on him and he gulps, “I, uh-”

“Isn’t Jiraiya coming to get you in the morning for training?” Sasuke interrupts Naruto’s thoughts.

Naruto is confused at first and he furrows his brows at Sasuke who is giving him a look that he can’t quite read. It seems like minutes passed before Naruto got the hint, “Ah, oh yeah, I forgot about that.” He swallows dryly and smiles at Mikoto, “Sorry, maybe some other time?”

Mikoto nods as she starts cleaning up the table, “Surely, you’ll both stop by again, hm? I know we’re a little...overbearing, but we mean well. I promise.”

“Oi! Who you calling overbearing?” Shisui asks while snatching the last Dango stick off of the plate Mikoto picks up from the table.

“Be happy that that’s the word she decided to use.” Madara simply states from his spot on the back porch. 

“Oh shit, did you guys hear that?” Obito hushes everyone while cupping his hand around his right ear, “I didn’t know fossils could talk, did you?”

There are scattered snickers but everyone tries to keep them quiet as silence surrounds Madara. They all know he’s moments away from launching Obito into outer space. 

Sakura successfully stifles her laugh, “you guys are fun, not overbearing at all.”

Naruto nods in agreement, “And if you ever need someone to take care of leftovers I’m your guy!” Sasuke can’t help the smile that forms.

“I hope you’re prepared to follow through with that task.” Shisui says with knowing eyes.

Mikoto smacks him across the head as she makes her way to the kitchen, “I was just about to ask if you liked curry, I have a lot leftover. You’ll both take some home.” She states while fidgeting with dishes.

“I love curry!” Naruto joyfully spouts, “Seriously, homemade meals are rare for me so gimme all you got!”

There’s a moment of silence as what Naruto said hangs in the air. Everyone is reminded that he never had a mother to cook for him or any siblings around to banter with. There were birthdays where he spent them all alone and The Uchiha’s become painfully aware in this moment. 

Mikoto is looking at the beaming blonde with sad, motherly eyes, “Well, Naruto, you are always welcome here for dinner. Or lunch and breakfast if you’d like.” She clutches her apron as she becomes overwhelmed with the thought that Naruto has never known the love of a mother. Of course, everyone in the village knows the sacrifice Naruto’s parents made and Mikoto knows that she has tried her best to make herself available to Naruto, but he rarely takes those opportunities. She knows he must feel like a burden and she has tried over the years to ease that pain. 

“Naruto, as always, you are welcome here.” Itachi states with an intensity in his voice.

“Okay, okay, you guys are being weird. Stop.” Sasuke grumbles at his emotional family.

“It’s okay, Sasuke.” Naruto whispers and Sasuke notices the expression on Naruto’s face. He looks happy and maybe a little overwhelmed with the kind gestures, “Thank you, Mikoto, Itachi, everyone…” He scratches the back of his head as bashfulness washes over him, “Sorry but I’ll probably take you up on that offer, Mikoto.”

Her heart swells at the child before her and she nods, “Let me get these leftovers packed.”

Sasuke gently squeezes Naruto’s knee again and Naruto can’t stop smiling.

Once Mikoto finishes packing up the curry Naruto and Sakura say their goodbyes. Obito complains and doesn’t want them to leave, which causes Shisui to pin him to the ground from being so obnoxious. Itachi gives Sakura and Naruto a pat on the head, ruffling the hair. His eyes linger for a moment longer on Naruto and Naruto feels slightly threatened but in a good way. At least that’s what he tells himself. Madara gives a half-hazard wave, acting like he doesn’t care but they all know he enjoys gatherings. 

Mikoto gives Sakura two boxes of curry and one box with cake, “You can share some with you parents, hm?”

Sakura almost drops the heavy boxes but manages, “Y-yes, thank you Mrs-”

“Call me Mikoto, please.” She beams and Sakura is taken back by how pretty she is.

“Thank you, Mikoto-san.” Sakura smiles and turns to Naruto and Sasuke, “I’ll see you guys later, k?”

“Sakura, I can walk you home-” Naruto begins to say but she’s already walking away.

“Have a good night!” She yells out before disappearing into the dark alleys of the Leaf Village.

Mikoto hands Naruto two grocery bags of food, “Stop by tomorrow for dinner, will you?” 

“But I have all this curry, how will I-” Naruto stops as he notices Mikoto’s smile and understands that she’s not really asking him, she’s telling him. He gives a nervous laugh, “S-sure, I’ll stop by tomorrow.”

“Dinner starts at 6pm, have a good night Naruto-kun.” She smiles before returning inside, shutting the door behind her.

Sasuke inwardly thanks his mother for the privacy and turns his attention to Naruto who was struggling to set down the loads of food at his feet, “Congrats. You survived.”

Naruto stretches his back out and lets out a sigh of relief, “That wasn’t so bad, dattebayo. I think Sakura was struggling more than I was.” 

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, “Is that so?”

Naruto nods confidently.

“So then what did Obito whisper to you?”

Naruto chokes on his spit and coughs, “Oh, uh, that is not important.” Sasuke isn’t buying the lie and Naruto knew that he wouldn’t, “I’ll tell you. Someday. I promise. I want to be able to look your family members in the eye for now, okay?”

Sasuke doesn’t like secrets but he understands, Obito is hard to deal with, “Fine.”

A breeze rolls through and Sasuke admires the way Naruto’s blonde hair ruffles in the wind. He realizes in that moment just how smitten he is. This man in front of him has survived through countless misfortunes and successfully made it through the evening with his family. Sasuke wants to do something that brings Naruto comfort. A way for him to know that he isn’t alone and there are people who care. Sasuke cares and he wants Naruto to know that. So he does what any other reasonable person does.

He kisses him. 

Sasuke has to stretch up a little to reach the taller boy but he manages. He hears Naruto’s breath shake in surprise at the sudden gesture but his lips relax against Sasuke’s. They’re so, so soft and it takes everything in his power to not bite down on the plump pieces of flesh. His body is starting to feel warm, overwhelmingly warm and he starts to pull back but Naruto’s left hand is on his lower back before he can follow through. Naruto’s hand presses Sasuke closer, not allowing their lips to part and Sasuke loses his will to pull away. Before Sasuke can get used to the sudden touch, Naruto’s free hand comes to his neck and holds him in place. As if it were a reflex, Sasuke’s arms snake around Naruto’s neck and his hands find themselves entangled in the blonde locks. 

Sasuke feels like he’s melting as Naruto’s lips maneuver against his own and he notes that Naruto is way more educated than he originally thought. The way Naruto’s thumb caresses his jawline and the trail that his hand is making up his back sends shocks of electricity through his skin. Sasuke caresses the skull that resides underneath the heaps of hair and gently drags his nails across his scalp. 

The purr that escapes Naruto’s throat sends a shock directly to Sasuke’s groin which causes him to part their lips. Naruto doesn’t stop him this time but his hand doesn’t leave Sasuke’s back. They’re both softly panting as they stare into each other's eyes, their cheeks flushed as they both pull themselves back down to Earth. Sasuke wants to take a picture of Naruto’s face right now because he doesn’t have a word for this look and he doesn’t want to forget it. He also doesn’t want to forget the noise that Naruto made and he wants to make him do it again, but maybe not on his doorstep. 

Naruto’s thumb caresses Sasuke’s cheek and he plants a kiss on the Uchiha’s forehead, “Happy Birthday, Sasuke.”

Sasuke drops his arms to scoop underneath Naruto’s and hugs him tightly, resting his forehead against Naruto’s chest. He hopes that Naruto can feel how grateful he is for the necklace, for the way he interacted with his family and for the way he supported him when it came to Sakura. They’ve always been able to communicate through glances and body movements, but this is the first time Sasuke is actually intently hoping Naruto gets the message. Naruto’s arms snake around Sasuke’s neck and runs his hands through the raven hair, Sasuke takes this as a confirmation that Naruto can feel what he is feeling. Also, Sasuke now understands why Naruto purred before.

Sasuke pulls away to look up at Naruto and he smiles warmly, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sasuke doesn’t want Naruto to leave, nor does he want him to stop playing with his hair and he doesn’t want to depart from this embrace but he also doesn’t want to scare Naruto away with his family. 

Naruto gives Sasuke’s scalp a soft scratch then pulls away completely to retrieve the two bags of food at his feet and Sasuke feels cold, “See you tomorrow.” Tsunade’s necklace reflects the moonlit as Naruto backs away from Sasuke, giving him a playful smirk that would normally annoy the Uchiha but now there’s a burning sensation in his abdomen, “Don’t miss me too much.”

Sasuke crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, “I won’t spend a second thinking about you.”

Naruto chuckles, continuing to walk backwards, “Keep telling yourself that.” He winks and spins around, disappearing into the night.

Sasuke blinks, not sure if he just imagined that or not. Naruto just winked at him, successfully and Sasuke didn’t hate it. However he does hate how caught off guard he is in this moment and how he didn’t have a chance to argue. He wonders what portal he’s opened up now that he’s with Naruto. Has Naruto been holding back all this time? Was this cocky personality waiting to pounce at any given moment? Waiting for the green light that only Sasuke could give?

Am I a fucking bottom? Sasuke thinks to himself and finds himself murmuring as he opens his front door to find all of his family members pile at the entrance, only his father is absent from the pile. His eye twitches as their eyes fill with guilt and he walks past them, as if he didn’t even notice. 

Just as he’s about to make it out safely he hears Shisui whisper in a mocking tone, “I won’t spending a second thinking of you Naruto~” 

Sasuke snaps and he’s on Shisui like a fly on shit, there are limbs flying and screams of terror as Sasuke lets his family have it for torturing him in front of his new, cocky, adorable, blonde idiot of a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> yay! you made it!  
> thank you for reading! dont be shy, tell me what you think~
> 
> i enjoyed writing Sasuke living a normal life, having a family and a childhood crush. this is how i imagine it would've gone if the massacre didn't happened AND heteronormativity didn't exist  
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)_  
> the fact that they tried to sell me the idea that naruto and sasuke aren't in love should be considered a crime. 
> 
> follow me on instagram for updates on what i’m currently working on! @/moonlit.mantras 
> 
> again thanks for reading! i hope i was able to bring a little light in this dark time!


End file.
